


Cozy

by astraplain



Series: Cozy [1]
Category: Glee, New Tricks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Adam enjoy spending time at their estate in England where they relax and solve the occasional mystery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kurt and Adam (from Glee) story with guest appearances by Sandra and Jack (New Tricks)

“Tea, Detective Superintendent?” Adam lifted the teapot, prepared to pour.

“No, sorry. Coffee?” Sandra Pullman eyed the coffee urn knowing Kurt usually brewed a fresh pot for her visits.

“Of course.” Adam didn't miss a beat as he poured coffee then cream over the two sugar cubes, just as she liked it. “And you, Jack?” Adam turned his attention to Sandra’s colleague while Kurt presented a tray of pastries for Sandra’s selection.

“Now then,” Jack prompted once they’d all been served and were settled into the overstuffed furniture of the morning room. It was one of the couple’s favorite spaces in their rambling estate and there were traces of various hobbies stashed on shelves and in corners. Jack liked it for the view of the herb garden and the hedge maze beyond.

“You’re wondering why we invited you.” Kurt didn't try to hide his amusement, or the fond smile he shared with Adam. They both enjoyed spending time with Sandra and Jack but they also appreciated their straightforward manner.

“You’re still investigating the disappearance of Lord Farrowwoode's chef, Jacqueline?” Adam set his tea cup down and reached for Kurt’s hand, mostly out of habit.

“We are, but there isn't much to go on,” Sandra offered cautiously, sharing a look with Jack.

“The news report said there was an antique kitchen implement found.” Adam leaned forward intently and Kurt shifted to the edge of the sofa. “Could that implement have been a waffle iron?”

“How did you know that?” Sandra asked after a silent exchange with Jack.

“Is that why you invited us here,” Jack followed Sandra’s question with one of his own. “Does it have something to do with Jacqueline’s disappearance?”

“I hope we’re wrong,” Kurt offered by way of apology, although his and Adam’s manner made it clear that they were confident in whatever conclusion they’d made. Their insights and wide ranging knowledge had allowed them to assist in solving three previous cases so Sandra and Jack were eager to hear what they had to say.

“Just tell us,” Sandra urged, feeling a growing sense of excitement after getting nowhere for the last three days.

“Cecil Farrowwoode doesn't eat breakfast.” Adam announced, giving them time to absorb this information before adding, “He detests the very thought of breakfast for dinner.”

“No eggs and toast or a couple of pancakes for a quick meal?” Sandra was appalled but Jack looked thoughtful.

“Wasn't Farrowwoode's first wife heir to the Contented Cow and Chicken farm franchise?” Jack’s expression made it clear he already knew the answer and was helping Sandra catch up.

“Yes. Poor woman. Who knew chickens could be so deadly.”

“I couldn't find any information about an inquiry after her death.” Adam gave Kurt’s hand a slight squeeze and let go, too excited to remain seated.

“There wasn't one,” Jack confirmed. “Cause of death seemed obvious.”

“What if it wasn't obvious?” Kurt prompted. “What if someone murdered her and used the chickens to cover up the crime?”

“There’s not much we could do about it now.” Sandra frowned, trying to remember the details from seven years ago. “There probably isn't even a case file.”

“There doesn't have to be.” Adam walked over the one of the bookcases and took a printout of an old newspaper article from one of the shelves. He handed it to Sandra and Jack moved closer to look at it over her shoulder. “Look there,” Adam pointed to a dark object in the background, beyond the sheet-covered body of the unfortunate woman.

“Look familiar?” Kurt asked, presenting another printout, this one showing Farrowwoode's kitchen. He leaned over to point out a very similar dark object.

“A long-handled antique waffle iron.” Adam explained. “They’re like very long tongs with a round or rectangular plate at the end where the batter is poured. Then it’s held over the fire until the waffle is done. This one has a distinct flower pattern that matches Kurt’s picture.”

“Are you telling us that Lord Farrowwoode killed his first wife, and possibly his chef, Jacqueline, with a waffle iron?” Sandra didn't try to keep the skepticism out of her voice.

“His wife, yes,” Kurt confirmed, “Jacqueline may not be dead, she might have escaped.”

“She’d only been in England for a few weeks,” Adam reminded them. “Farrowwoode hired her directly from one of the finest culinary schools in France.”

“Farrowwoode said that Jacqueline didn't speak English very well,” Jack pointed out. “Perhaps she didn't understand the rule about no breakfast items.”

“Or she didn't consider certain items as specifically for breakfast, like crepes.” Kurt licked his lips just thinking about the last time he and Adam had made that treat. He laughed when he realized Adam was blushing.

“Yes, well…” Sandra cleared her throat, pointedly ignoring Jack’s amusement. “I believe we should have another look at that waffle iron.” She rose, holding onto the two printouts. “Thank you, Adam. Kurt.”

“A pleasure as always, gentlemen.” Jack shook their hands.

“You’ll let us know?” Kurt asked with just a little urgency. He and Adam seemed content that they’d already found the correct answer.

“Come tell us in person either way,” Adam insisted. “Bring Gerry and Brian and we’ll make a night of it.”

“Curry?” Sandra asked hopefully – she loved Adam’s curry.

“Depends on the outcome. Omelets might be in order,” Adam teased.

“I think not,” Jack told them as he and Sandra took their leave, promising to call as soon as they had news that they could share.

“Now,” Kurt said as soon as the door was closed and they were alone, the staff having been given a day off. “We've done our good deed, Mr. Crawford. I believe we deserve a reward.”

“Do we?” Adam stepped in close, crowding Kurt back against the closed door. “What kind of reward?” He leaned in close enough to feel the heat of Kurt’s body through his clothing. “You wouldn't happen to be thinking about crepes?”

“In fact I am,” Kurt eagerly confirmed. “Just like that night in Marseilles.”

“Those were exceptional crepes,” Adam smiled wickedly. “Care for a repeat.”

“Of course,” Kurt wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and with one smooth movement, reversed their positions. “It’s unfortunate,” he said between nibbles along Adam’s jawline.

“What is?” Adam sounded less than concerned about the answer.

“A well-traveled man like Lord Farrowwoode not understanding such a basic fact.”

“Basic fact?” Adam asked as he and Kurt stumbled into their suite, conveniently located on the ground floor for just these situations.

“That breakfast is necessary if you want to have enough energy for the day’s activities.” Kurt gripped the front of Adam’s shirt and towed him to the bed where he pressed him up against one of the bedposts. “You wouldn't want to run out of energy at the wrong moment.”

“Certainly not,” Adam agreed before getting that mischievous glint in his eye.

“Surprising he didn't understand that, what with his refusal to waffle.”

Groaning at the terrible pun, Kurt claimed Adam’s mouth, keeping it busy purely for self-preservation.

::end::


End file.
